


Don't Turn Me Out

by jukibernina



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukibernina/pseuds/jukibernina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Ladybug wanted to display her gratitude for someone who helped her out today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Turn Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> I literally listened to Baby It's Cold Outside on repeat while writing this. My favorite version was by Voice Male, especially because of the cute little French part in it. I hope you enjoy it!

Outside his window, a young girl crouched on the ledge. She squeezed herself anxiously, trying to steady her breathing and attempting to smooth her hair. Although it was close to freezing at this time of night, beads of sweat were starting to appear on her face and neck. Although her posture suggested that she was about to vanquish some bad guys, her real situation was not as harrowing. 

But it was close.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Marinette said. “I mean, what do I know about talking? I can string words into a sentence, but in front of him?”

Without her encouraging kwami, Marinette spoke to the wall. It would have been reassuring to hear Tikki’s high voice at this moment of need, but Marinette needed to do this on her own. Filled with determination, she stood up and braced her shoulders.

“I can do this. If I can fight akumas all day, I can say hello to him,” she said. Marinette looked through the window one more time. Through it, she could see Adrien Agreste looking very bored. He sat at his desk with what looked like the physics homework that she was currently ignoring. Adrien was twirling a pencil absently while he stared off into the screen of his computer with a slight smile. At her angle, Marinette was unable to see if he was watching anything onscreen. 

While she watched, Adrien stood up and walked over to a set of double doors. Curious as to what he was doing, Marinette leaned close to the windowpane. He opened the doors to reveal a massive closet filled with clothes that were no doubt designer and very expensive. As Marinette was starting to get an idea about what he was doing, he took his shirt off. 

Marinette let loose a very shrill squeak.

At this sound, Adrien looked back at the window. Marinette threw herself against the wall, praying that maybe, just maybe, he had not seen her. If he caught her outside his window, staring at him shirtless, he might call the cops. If it were anyone outside her window, she’d do the same thing. Especially if it was that infuriating Chat—

“Ladybug?”

Marinette’s heart could not take this kind of abuse anymore.

“Hello!” Marinette bellowed. Oh my god, I practically screamed at him. “I wanted to make sure that you were OK after today. You helped out a whole bunch with that akuma!” A whole bunch? Who says that? You know what, just continue. “Knowing that the citizens of Paris can be as helpful as you can be quite reassuring.”

Standing at the window, Adrien was thankfully fully dressed in a deep blue tee that made his skin practically glow which was so unfair because how perfect can this guy get—

“Are you going to stand on the ledge the whole time, or would you like to come in?” Adrien gestured inside his room. 

“Inside? Like not outside? Are you sure? Because I know you can definitely feel a draft, but I think it’ll start warming up anytime,” Marinette said. She was about to start on another series of ramblings when she saw a snowflake land on her nose.

Adrien laughed and reached towards Ladybug’s hand. “If you’d like to not get caught in the upcoming snow storm, you’re welcome to wait out the worst of it here.” He offered his hand to her.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to put you out,” Marinette said.

“This kind of storm is snow laughing matter, Miss Ladybug,” Adrien said with a cheeky smile.

Automatically, Ladybug rolled her eyes. With a partner like Chat Noir, she had begun to be very used to horrible puns and jokes. However, Marinette had never seen Adrien speak like this.

Taking his hand, Marinette stepped into his room. “Do you always make such awful puns?” she asked.

He closed the window behind her. “Only when I’m in especially good company,” he said, winking at her. He paused before saying, “I’m Adrien, by the way. Adrien Agreste.”

Marinette nodded and extended a gloved hand to him, silently relieved that she didn’t have to wonder whether Ladybug had met Adrien before. 

Trying to keep her blush down to a subtle scarlet, Ladybug cleared her throat. “I apologize for catching you while you were changing, Mr. Agreste. It was completely disrespectful to you and your privacy.”

“Please, call me Adrien. And it’s no worries, Ladybug, but I appreciate your concern for my privacy,” Adrien said. “Now would you like some hot chocolate? I snuck some of those packets into the house and I believe we have a kettle somewhere in this house.”

Marinette glanced toward the window. The snow was beginning to come down in great clods. She wrapped her arms around her chest. “I’m not sure if I should stay this long…”

“If you want to leave, you better get going now. The storm will get really bad soon,” Adrien said. He looked at Ladybug with concerned eyes. He didn’t want her to go, but he especially did not want to make her feel uncomfortable. 

Marinette kept looking out the window. She wanted to stay here in Adrien’s room. But what if the storm lasted all night? Would she be able to make it back to her house sometime before morning? What if her parents went to check on her and found an empty room? The what-ifs ran rampant through her head.

If she stayed here with Adrien, he might discover her secret. He might end up telling the whole world, or worst, their class. He might discover that Marinette has a massive crush on him. What if he discovered the Ladybug harbored some feelings?

All I’ve ever wanted is to hang out and at least become friends with him. Obviously Marinette can’t handle that task. Perhaps Ladybug can help out?

“Actually I should probably stay until the worst of the storm passes. I wouldn’t want to miss out on that hot chocolate,” said Ladybug. 

Adrien’s face broke out into a huge grin. “Really? Awesome!” It looked as if he was about to pump his fist into the air before he caught himself and slyly moved his hand to scratch his head. “I’ll be right back, my La—Miss Ladybug!” With that, Adrien ran out the room, leaving Marinette alone in his room. 

Suddenly overcome with awkwardness, the young girl tried to avert her eyes from any of his personal pictures and knickknacks. Moving carefully through his room, she walked over to his desk, hoping to see if he had found the answer to question two because even Alya was having difficulty explaining that to her. She picked up his notebook and noticed his wide, looping handwriting. Although she could make out his notes, it was slightly difficult to tell his e’s and o’s apart from each other. As she studied how he managed to fill out the equation, she glanced at his computer screen.

Immediately, she blushed violently red.

 

Adrien was fervently digging around in the kitchen for mugs and spoons. Most of the staff had left before the storm had arrived, leaving him alone to freak out about his current situation. Upstairs, his beloved Ladybug was waiting for him. And she was going to stay for a while. With him. Alone. 

At this rate, Adrien’s blush was going to leave serious burns.

“Calm down, Agreste. She happened to come right as the biggest storm of yet was beginning. She must be really unlucky,” he said. At that, he scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Just go with it, man.” He opened the cocoa packets and emptied them into the mugs. 

From Adrien’s pants pocket, Plagg flew out and met at his face. “Why are you so nervous? She’s just your partner,” he said.

Adrien sighed loudly, pouring hot water into the mugs. “That’s exactly why I’m nervous, Plagg. I’m worried that I might mess up our relationship. What if something happens and—?”

“She is simply here to say thank you and have hot chocolate. Did you ever think that maybe you’re overthinking this entire situation?” Plagg asked. 

Adrien stopped making the hot chocolate and ran his hands through his hair. Plagg was right. If he kept overthinking this whole thing, he might ruin a special chance for him to befriend one of the most important people in his life as himself. If she could accept him as Adrien, maybe he wouldn’t feel so bad about her rejections to Chat. 

“All right, I can do this,” Adrien said. “If I can fight akumas all day, I can talk to her. She’s my partner!” 

“She’s your partner!” 

Adrien finished making the hot chocolate. Stopping to add a couple marshmallows to each drink, he dashed up the stairs with Plagg following closely behind him. 

“And remember, if worst comes to worst, offer her some Camembert. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it,” Plagg offered.

“I’m sure,” Adrien laughed. “Now hide please. I don’t want her finding out who I am tonight.”

With a wink, the little kwami flew back into the boy’s pocket. 

Taking a deep breath, Adrien opened the door to his bedroom.

“I hope you don’t mind that I took a few liberties with your hot chocolate,” he said. “I believe all good cocoa comes with a few large marshmall—oh my god.”

Ladybug was standing in front of his desk. His computer monitor was on and he had managed to leave it with the brightness at 100%. And he had also managed to forget to turn off his screensaver of Ladybug’s face. An entire slideshow about Ladybug was now corralling through.

Adrien’s heart could not take this kind of abuse anymore. 

 

“Listen, before you start making assumptions, this is a fr-friend’s computer! I’m just borrowing it until, uh, until he has a house to put it in!” Why am I this way?

Ladybug was still staring at the screen. Adrien was unable to see her face, so he was unsure about what she was thinking. Her shoulders were hunched up to her ears and it looked as if her legs were shaking slightly. 

“I am so sorry, Ladybug, you must think I’m a creep with all of those photos. But honestly I just really admire your work and your passion for protecting this city and I—are you ok?” Adrien noticed that Ladybug’s shoulders had started shaking. Was she crying?

A bubbly, high laugh filled the room as he saw her turn around. She was laughing, with her arms wrapped around herself. Her face was incredibly red. Her smile was so bright. She looked at Adrien and noticed how confused he looked. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I promise I’m not laughing at you. It’s just that I can’t believe you would think of me like that,” said Ladybug. Her laughs were beginning to subside now. Her face was still flushed. 

“Of-of course I think highly of you! You are so amazing! You always come up with the most incredible plans and even when you’re backed up against a wall, you find a way to save the day!” Adrien exclaimed. “I am sincerely glad that Paris has a hero like you to keep it safe.”

Ladybug widened her eyes and blinked. “Thank you so much, Adrien,” she said in what sounded like awe. 

They both stood staring at each other for a short time before Adrien cleared his throat. “So! You want some hot chocolate? I put in some marshmallows for us.”

Ladybug smiled. It was so beautiful Adrien felt his heart seize up and he wished for so many more instances that he could make her smile again. 

“I’d love come hot chocolate. Thank you.” She took the mug gratefully and sipped the hot drink. Ladybug looked back at the window and sighed. “It looks like the storm slowed enough that I can make my way home safely.” 

With the way her shoulders dropped and her smile faded, Adrien almost thought that she was reluctant to leave. He certainly didn’t want her to leave, but he knew her transformation couldn’t last the entire night. Even if it did, he wanted to keep the relationship he had with Ladybug professional. 

To an extent. 

“If you wanted to, Miss Ladybug, you could come visit me tomorrow night. Perhaps the weather won’t be so frosty and we could continue talking,” Adrien proposed. Hope filled his heart. He wanted his Ladybug to come back so badly. If they were to strike up a friendship, with him as Adrien, nothing could make him so excited. Except maybe if their friendship grew into something more? 

Ladybug looked at him and considered his invitation. If she were to come back, she could possibly learn how to love this boy. So far all she had were preconceived notions about him. If she were to come back, he could become a friend. 

“If I have some available time, I will try my best to come back. But no guarantees.” Please don’t let there be an akuma attack please don’t let there be an akuma attack let everyone be happy tomorrow please dear god. 

Adrien’s face lit up. “Awesome! You are so cool, Ladybug.”

Marinette blushed, reveling in the fact that she could make her crush smile so big. Taking her exit, Marinette walked over to the window and opened it. Some snow flew in with the wind, landing all over Adrien’s room. Barring herself against the cold, Marinette looked back at Adrien who was staring at her in amazement. 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Adrien,” Ladybug said.

“It was the least I could, Buginette,” Adrien teased. 

With that, Marinette threw her yo-yo and leapt out of Adrien’s window, flying into the white night. She was so happy, she was so thrilled. How would he know that I love being called that?


End file.
